


Don't Fuck With The Izucrew

by Jihyo_is_god, KJ_Sabbath, Nightshadeclifford



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Aoyama Yuga is in the Dekusquad, BAMF Asui Tsuyu, BAMF Iida Tenya, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Todoroki Shouto, BAMF Uraraka Ochako, Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Bakusquad vs. Dekusquad Rivalry, Blatant Dekusquad Favouritism, Class 1-A Group Chat (My Hero Academia), Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), Gen, Hero Killer Stain Arc Spoilers (My Hero Academia), Inspired by TikTok, Jirou Kyouka is in the Bakusquad, Mentions of Murder, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Minor Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Multi, No Ship Hate PLEASE, Only In Some Universes Though, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Hero Killer Stain Arc (My Hero Academia), Queer Platonic Dekusquad, Shinsou Hitoshi is in the Dekusquad, Slytherin Asui Tsuyu, Slytherin Iida Tenya, Slytherin Midoriya Izuku, Slytherin Todoroki Shouto, Slytherin Uraraka Ochako, Some Universes Are Pure Crack, Taking requests!, The Dekusquad is composes of purely slytherins and you can pry this from my cold dead hands, Tokoyami Fumikage is in the Dekusquad, Wheelchairs, Yakuza, Yaoyorozu Momo is in the Dekusquad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jihyo_is_god/pseuds/Jihyo_is_god, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ_Sabbath/pseuds/KJ_Sabbath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshadeclifford/pseuds/Nightshadeclifford
Summary: A Series Of One-Shots With The Izucrew Being Chaotic Bastards + Additional Side Stories.
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu & Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto & Uraraka Ochako, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Hisashi & Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Hisashi & Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Hisashi & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku & Original Male Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 21
Kudos: 219





	1. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class plays Never Have I Ever. Some interesting facts about the Dekusquad come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Collaboration Between My Best Friend and I That Started As Me Ranting About Dekusquad Tik Toks And It Just Snowballed From There.

“Hey guys, you all wanna play Never Have I Ever?!”

Hagakure’s excitement was palpable in the dorms common room area, her clothing bouncing up and down as she bounded up to the rest of her classmates as she entered the large living space from their respective dorm rooms.

Ashido clapped her hands together. “That sounds like fun!” She turned to stare at her friends. “What do you guys think?”

Sero gave a small shrug before turning to Kirishima, who hummed before giving a sharp grin. “Sound good to me!”

Kaminari came up behind her with an armful of varied snacks, a few sticks of pocky firmly lodged in his mouth. He looked between the groups members before giving an enthusiastic nod. “Soun’s goof to mf.”

His voice was muffled with it being full of food but they nodded none the less. Hagakure let out a small squeal before running off towards the couches where most of the class was seated.

“You gonna play Bakubro?”

Bakugou eyed Kirishima for a second before scoffing, “No, it’s a children’s game that only extra’s like you lot would play, especially since stupid Deku’s playing as well.”

Kirishima frowned as he sat down. His eyebrows quickly lifted with Todoroki huffed in what was to be a condescending tone. “I didn’t take you for a coward Bakugou, I always assumed that you wouldn’t back down from a challenge.”

Ashido snickered as Bakugou spluttered before a scowl crossed his face.

“Fuck you Icyhot! I’LL BE THE BEST NEVER HAVE I EVER PLAYER THERE WAS!” Small explosions erupted from his palms, causing those who weren’t Kirishima to lean away from him.

Jirou snickered from where she was cuddled up against Yaoyorozu. “Why did I know that that would work?” She laughed.

Her comment only seemed to annoy Bakugou even more. “Well fuck you too Earlobes!”

“Well I see that your comebacks and insults haven’t improved at all Bakugou, Kero.”

“I don’t see you coming up with anything either Frogface.”

“Oh, hi Tsu! You going to play as well?”

Tsuyu shrugged. “Why not.”

She leapt over to where the rest of the ‘Izucrew’ had placed themselves, smiling at her friends.

Hagakure clapped loudly.

“Right then, time for a rundown of how the game works!”

The invisible girl bounded to where everyone could see her, (well her clothes anyways) a cleared her throat. “Alrightie! The game is pretty simple,”

“The the premise of the game is simple. Each person holds up a hand, or two if you want, and takes a turn sharing a statement about something they have never done, while saying ‘Never have I ever plus that action‘. If anyone has done the action, they put down their finger. If you have all five or ten fingers down, you’re out. The last person with at least one finger remaining wins. Simple, right?”

At her fellow classmate’s nods, she clapped her hands together once.

“Oh, and no targeting others! I’m looking at you specifically Bakugou!”

A small blush crossed Bakugou’s face, be he simply scowled.

“Anyways, any questions?”

Looking around at all twenty of their classmates, Yaoyorozu frowned and raised her hand. “Hagakure, we have twenty people though, and I highly doubt that we could play this game for a long time.”

Hagakure hummed. “Well, we could always go in groups!” Iida nodded, "that’s probably the best course of action.”

“How about both the Bakusquad and Dekusquad?”

Midoriya nodded with a bright smile. “Sounds fun.” His eyes glinted.

The two squads quickly took their places on the ground, some leaning against the couch while some leaned against each other, forming a crude imitation of a circle.

Ashido was vibrating and waved her hand in the air. “I’ll go first!”

With no protests she cleared her throat.

“Alrightie, never have I ever…”

She hummed, eyebrows scrunching in thought. “Held a girls hand.”

Bashfully Sero put a finger down, shoulders coming up to rest at his ears. Ashido let out a gasp. “Oh Sero you dog!”

Sero blushed. “Aw come on Ashido, it was on a dare.”

The pink skinned girl merely cackled in response. Midoriya smiled. “My turn!”

He giggled. “Never have I ever flunked a test!”

Multiple of their classmates laughed when all of the Bakusquad minus Bakugou put a finger down.

Kaminari laughed. “Never have I ever snuck out of school!”

Kirishima, Todoroki, Midoriya and Iida all put a finger down.

Bakugou smirked. “Nice one sparky.”

Todoroki hummed. “My turn.” The dual user didn’t look perturbed at all nineteen sets of eyes on him.

“Never have I ever broken more than five bones.”

Midoriya spluttered as he put a finger down. “I thought we said no targeting!”

Iida smiled serenely. “Given that we are heroes,” He adjusted his glasses with a finger. “I’d say that’s a fair question, Izuku.”

Kaminari snickered.

Midoriya scowled, a predatory light entering his eyes. “Oh really, is that how it is?”

The classes ‘resident sunshine boy’ (Oh how wrong they were) glared at his best friend. 

“Well in that case never have I ever attempted murder for revenge!”

His voice was a deadly calm, yet still silenced the entire room, every single student that wasn’t part of the Dekusquad staring in shocked (Or was it horrified?) silence as Iida pursed his lips and put a single finger down.

Their straight laced class representative, Tenya ‘follow the rules or I will have a mental breakdown’ Iida, had attempted murder.

With his eyes narrowed, Iida stared at Midoriya with a blank face. “I see how it is.” He inhaled carefully before exhaling. “Well never have I ever stolen All Might merch from dead man!”

“What the _fuck.”_ Tsuyu smiled and shook her head. “Best to just let them duke it out, kero.”

Midoriya scoffed. “ _Oh this again._ It’s what he would’ve wanted first of all!”

Uraraka hurriedly shushed them. “Shoosh my turn!”

As every set of eyes turned onto her, she giggled. “Never have I ever planned how I would murder my own father!”

With a blank face Todoroki put a finger down. “That sounds like targeting, Ochako.”

Uraraka smiled sweetly. “Doesn’t count, Izuku put his finger down to!”

Everyone glanced at the green haired boy to see that yes, Midoriya had in fact planned how he would kill his own father.

Kaminari leaned over to Kirishima and Bakugou. “What are we even playing anymore?”

Kirishima simply shrugged and whispered, “No clue bro, no clue.”

Turning to stare at Uraraka instead of Midoriya Todoroki smirked. “Never have I ever made plans to rob a bank.”

Uraraka let out a horrified gasp before putting a finger down. “I told you that in confidence, Shouto.”

Looking at Iida’s determined expression Hagakure loudly clapped to get everyone’s attention.

“OKAY, _how about we play something else?”_

With that statement the tension evaporated, and the Dekusquad gained that ‘innocent faces’ back, no trace of the frankly unsettling expressions from before. “No thanks! The rest of us are going to go and watch BuzzFeed Unsolved in Todoroki’s room now!” 

Without any prompt the five of them stood up and began to leave the common room, Tsuyu hopping up onto Iida’s shoulder. He was nearly around the corner before I turned around and waved a merry “Goodnight all!” before following after his friends.

Kirishima stared at where the five had left with wide eyes before turning to stare at the rest of th silent class and whisper, “What the _fuck._ ”


	2. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dekusquad visit Hogwarts during Harry's fifth year.   
> The sorting doesn't help Harry's trust issues, who would trust a bunch of foreign Slytherin students?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I hc the Dekusquad to all be just Slytherns. Nothing can change my mind.

As the last first year scuttled over to their new house table Dumbledore stood and clapped once, silence quickly descending upon the hall. “Now that we have sorted our newest students, I have an exciting announcement to make.”

Harry tilted his head. _‘Why isn’t the sorting hat back in Dumbledore’s office?’_

Dumbledore’s voice broke through Harry’s thoughts. “A prestigious school from Japan has offered up five of their student’s aged fifteen from their strongest and most experienced class, 1-A to transfer here for the year.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “ _Japan?_ ” He hissed, leaning over to stare at the Headmaster.

Unperturbed Dumbledore continued on. “A translation spell has already been performed so they _will understand_ what you’re saying. You all will refer to them by their last names unless given express permission, which is highly unlikely, as that honorific is only dropped for family, close friends or partner.”

His eyes trailed over the hall, an uncharacteristically serious tone entering his voice. “These five have been through traumatising experiences and therefore if they refuse to discuss any scars or topics you must obey that and _not investigate,_ even if you think it’s warranted.” Dumbledore’s eyes landed on Harry, Ron and Hermione before averting again.

Harry felt himself bristle in offense. They had all been warranted and turned out to be correct nearly every time!

“These five _will not hesitate_ to resort to violence if they or one of their friends feels threatened.”

Dumbledore smiled. “Consider this everyone’s official, _and only warning.”_

Harry frowned, barely holding back a scoff. ‘ _I’m pretty sure Hermione, Ron and I have been through hell, what could be worse?’_

Dumbledore spread his hands wide. “Now, I would love to give a warm welcome to our guests from Yueei Academy!”

All heads turned to the doors in unison as the glided open smoothly to reveal five different figures. Two girls and three guys, all in grey blazers lined with green, and slacks or skirts. They strode forward in a confident manner, no hint of discomfort on their faces. They all stopped in a horizontal line and bowed from the waist, hands either by their sides or folded on top of each other in their lap.

McGonagall smiled briefly as the resumed their former positions before clearing her throat. She glanced at the parchment in her hand, the Sorting Hat in the other. “Asui, Tsuyu!”

A rather…’odd’ looking girl hopped forward, hands held in front of her much like raptors, a small smile on her face.

Harry immediately felt his eyes drawn to her green hair, brows furrowing in confusion. “Is her hair… naturally green?” He whispered.

Ron shrugged. “Dunno mate.”

The Sorting Hat settled onto her head, its mouth immediately scrunching up into a grimace. “Hmmm, difficult, intelligent, yet a quick wit and lots of bravery.”

Asui’s face scrunched up in small bouts of emotions, each too quick to define properly.

Harry smirked over at the Slytherin’s, meeting Draco’s scowl evenly. _‘Bravery huh? One point to Gryffindor.’_

The hat chuckled. “Very quick wit, it will have to be…”

Harry leaned forward in anticipation.

“…SLYTHERIN!”

Asui hopped off of the stool once McGonagall removed the Sorting Hat, bowing as she turned to the Slytherin table.

Harry felt his jaw drop as he sat back with furrowed brows, scowling when he saw Malfoy making room for the transfer near his group, Asui smiling as she sat down.

Harry growled. “Damn Snakes got the first transfer.”

Ron nodded. “Bloody hell, and I was so sure that she was gonna be a Gryffindor.”

Once the Slytherin’s table had settled back down, McGonagall glanced at the parchment again.

“Iida, Tenya!”

The tallest of the grouped stepped forward, blue hair swishing and glasses glinting.

He was intimidating purely by his height, and while they were pretty, from where he was sitting Harry couldn’t tell what colour his eyes were, as they kept shifting.

A few girls gave dreamy sighs. And grudgingly, Harry had to give it to them, this Iida guy was good looking.

Once the Sorting Hat was nestled on his head Iida’s face went through a series of rather contradictory emotions. First a small smile spread across his before devastation and shaky hands then cold rage settled itself in place before shifting to amusement.

The sorting was longer then Asui’s, the Sorting Hat humming in a way that easily made Harry picture a finger and thumb holding a chin.

“Very passionate and brave, yet intelligent, one of the highest in your class no doubt.”

Across from him Harry could see the interest on Hermione’s face.

“..Yes very cunning as well, you managed to deceive both your teachers and friends about your personal problems. Impressive.”

Harry felt his eyebrows shoot up. _‘What did it mean by deceive his teachers and friends?’_

The Sorting Hat chuckled. “Ah, you’re a sassy one! I have to place you in SLYTHERIN!”

Harry choked on air as Iida stood and bowed to McGonagall before striding over to the clapping table, placing himself next to Asui and smiling at his friend.

Malfoy smirked over at the Gryffindor’s, grey eyes crinkling in cruel amusement.

“Midoriya, Izuku!”

Harry stared as a boy with freckles and wild green curls stepped forward, a small smirk on his face. ‘ _Seriously, what’s with these guys and weird hair colours?’_

Midoriya plopped down onto the stool with his hands clutching his pants in bunched up fistfuls of fabric. Harry’s eyes immediately zeroed in on the scars that littered Midoriya’s hands.

 _“Merlin’s beard what happened to his bloody hands?”_ Ron hissed from beside Harry, eyes wide and horrified. Harry shook his head mutely, unsure of the answer himself.

“Haha!”

The two were dragged out of their conversation by the Sorting Hat’s cackle.

“You. You’re an interesting one!”

Harry frowned.

“Oh yes, _very, very_ passionate.”

A blush stretched across Midoriya’s face, furious and red.

The Sorting Hat chuckled. “You’re very loyal, willing to go as far to break the law to save your friends.”

Harry choked. _‘Break the law?!’_

Midoriya let out a nervous chuckle, fear anger and happiness flashing across his face in short bursts.

“Intelligent, analytics as a hobby huh?”

Hermione let out a small gasp. When Harry turned his head to check on her, Harry was surprised to see Hermione staring at Midoriya, eyes wide with shock.

The Sorting Hat hummed indecisively. “Very ambitious as well, broke multiple of your bones multiple times, simply to prove a point, huh?”

Mutters broke out at that. _‘Multiple bones?’_

The Sorting Hat chuckled. “Alright, this is difficult, but I think I have the perfect place for you.”

Harry crossed his fingers under the table. _‘Please don’t be Slytherin_ , _please don’t be Slytherin, please don’t be Slytherin, please don’t be Slytherin.’_ Faintly Harry did realise that he was chanting the same words he was chanting at his own sorting.

“SLYTHERIN!”

Cheers broke out again as Midoriya stumbled slightly down the steps to where the rest of his friends were, sliding in next to Iida, smiling in what seemed to be relief as he leant into Iida’s side.

 _‘Ok, now this is just suspicious.’_ Harry thought, feeling more than hearing Ron’s groan of either disappointment or disgust, probably both though, as he thumped his head on the table.

“Alright, and then there were two.” Harry muttered.

“Todoroki, Shouto!”

A boy with Red and white hair, which was split almost perfectly down the centre stepped forward, pivoting on one foot before sitting down, face scarily blank and eyes cold.

Gasps rang out the hall, every single student of Hogwarts staring in horror at Todoroki’s face, the large red scar on his left standing out more than Harry’s iconic lightning bolt scar.

Even Harry could feel nothing but horror as he stared at the almost ominous scar. ‘ _Merlin’s beard, what happened?’_

Todoroki didn’t even flinch at the looks he was getting, instead opting to down at his lap, eyes focused solely on his clasped hands.

McGonagall didn’t look disturbed as she lowered the Sorting Hat.

The Sorting Hat let out a small scream, causing everyone to flinch in shock.

“No offense kiddo, but you got some issues!”

The Sorting Hat chuckled nervously. “Very brave, and loyal to a fault.”

Harry perked up at that.

“Yet very deep trust issues, understandable, not one to shy from extreme measures if the situation call for it.”

Todoroki flinched ever so slightly.

“Intelligent as well, hmm, you lot are very diverse, I’ll give you that.”

The Sorting Hat sighed. “Slytherin!”

The minute the ratty old hat left Todoroki’s head he swiftly walked over to the Slytherin table, where he firmly attached himself to Midoriya’s side, face buried in his shoulder, melting as a tan and scarred hand came up to rub at his shoulder.

And one remained.

McGonagall smiled. “Uraraka, Ochako!”

The final girl strode up with a skip in her step, a large smile and round, pink cheeks facing the rest of the hall.

The hat was lowered onto her head for only for a few moments before the Sorting Hat chuckled. “I have no real need to work through your traits young miss!”

Uraraka merely smirked.

“Slytherin!”

Uraraka smiled at McGonagall before skipping over to sit beside Todoroki, laying her head on his shoulder.

Dumbledore smiled as the the Sorting Hat was finally put away.

“Well wasn’t that just a surprising turn of events, all Slytherin’s. I would like to thank you all for waiting patiently.”

Dumbledore smiled and spread his arms.

“Now, let the feast begin!”


	3. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku with a different upbringing has his first day at U.A.

Izuku Midoriya took a deep breath as he fiddled with the red tie of the U.A uniform before simply giving up, unbuttoning his blazer and the top two buttons of his dress-shirt, and putting a pin onto the lapel of the blazer.

The pin was of average quality, but the design was that of a tiger and a dragon, circling against each over. Izuku smiled as he looked at the design fondly, reminded of the two people that helped raise him after his mother died.

Mikoto and Rensuke. Two members of the Akatani family, and his two close friends.

He smiled as he exited his room, as the faint sound of something being punched filled the apartment before silence filled the apartment.

A door creaked open, showing a young man with brown hair and light blue eyes, a muscular build and clad in black tracksuit pants with red tribal markings. On his back, was a tattoo depicting a red eastern dragon with golden teeth, claws, and horns, and piercing green eyes.

This was Mikoto Akiyama, the bearer of the Dragon.

“Hey there, Mikoto!” Izuku greeted as gave a bow to the older men, who chuckled at the green-haired boy’s enthusiasm as he wiped himself of the sweat from his workout before placing his hand onto his shoulder.

“Yo, Izuku. You look lively today.” Mikoto spoke out as he walked over to his room, Izuku following closely behind as he walked into his wardrobe, the green-haired youth leaning against the wall.

“Of course, I look lively! I got into U.A! a place where you learn to be a hero!” The younger man exclaimed with passion as the bearer of the dragon chuckled as he stripped himself of his workout gear, and into a simple black suit with a white dress-shirt and an undone bowtie around the collar.

After Mikoto changed into his suit, Izuku led him to the kitchen table, where a tall man with short orange hair and green eyes, only wearing a pair of white slacks. On his back, was a full tattoo of a tiger standing on some rocks with a floral motif.

This was Rensuke Tojo, the bearer of the Tiger.

“Nice to see your up, Tojo,” Mikoto said as he took a seat in front of a plate while Izuku took a seat in front of a bowl of katsudon, something he knew that Rensuke was good at making.

“And miss Izuku’s first day at U.A, Akiyama!? That’s mean of you.” Rensuke admonished brunet playfully as he took a seat next to Izuku, who hung his blazer across the chair.

As the three began eating, Izuku thought back over the last few years that he lived with Rensuke and Mikoto, especially how they helped with his…problems at school and during his physical therapy and later endeavours.

Hell, those two even helped with his analysis and improved drawings, both human anatomy and tattoo designs, much to his father and Mikumo’s delight.

He also thought about the man that made his dream possible, Toshinori ‘All Might’ Yagi, someone that he looked up to, who had offered up his quirk for Izuku to inherit, ‘ _One for All_ ’. Yagi had also talked to both Mikoto and Rensuke about Izuku’s training, which resulted in the green-haired youth single-handedly cleaning up Takoba beach within ten months, a fact which Izuku takes pride in.

After finishing eating their breakfast, the trio of friends cleaned up Mikoto’s apartment and headed downstairs to the garage, and into Mikoto’s black car.

 _“U.A, your better be ready for me!”_ the quirk inheritor thought to himself as the car sped away.

**_- Time Skip-_ **

Izuku walked down the hallway, hands in pockets, looking for his assigned class of 1-A, and much to his irritation, the school seemed both massive and quiet.

“Hopefully, I’m not late today.” The quirk inheritor spoke to himself as he turned his head around to the sight of a massive door with ‘1-A’ inscribed on the wood. The door itself was massive, easily dwarfing Izuku’s modest 170 cm frame.

“Well then, guess I found it then.” Was all he said as he slid the door open and entered the room.

“Don’t put your feet onto the desk!” was the sound that greeted Izuku first thing in the morning as a blue-haired man wearing glasses yelled at an ash-blonde man was his feet up on the desk. The former had his uniform worn neatly while the latter had his worn in a similar manner to Izuku, albeit with the blazer buttoned up.

“ _The top two?”_ the green-haired man thought as the two students continued their interaction before looking over in his direction.

The blonde’s crimson orbs caused Izuku to form into a subtle stance just in case the blonde rushed him.

‘ _Dragon Style_.’ Izuku though as he felt lighter with a small amount of _‘One for All’_ flow throughout his frame, eyes narrowing.

But it wasn’t the blonde who rushed him.

“Good morning!” the blue-haired student stated as he suddenly appeared before the quirk inheritor, making sharp movements with his arms. “My name is Tenya Iida! I attended Somei Private Academy before attending U.A!” he continued.

Izuku watches with bafflement as he felt the energy of _‘One for All’_ fade from his body before reverting from his _‘Dragon’_ stance.

“First of all, hold your horses! And second of all, the name’s Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you, Iida.” Izuku listed off as Iida’s eyes widen at the mention of his surname, while a certain blonde’s eyes narrowed.

‘ _How the hell did he get here!? And he doesn’t recognise me at all? Tch, more useless questions that need answers._ ’ The blonde thought as he got comfortable on his chair.

“Midoriya…oh yes! You’re the one I wanted to speak to!” Iida shouted once again as Izuku rubbed the edges of his eyes at the shouting.

“Iida, can you save it for later on today?” Izuku grumbled as he headed towards his seat, which was near the blonde-haired man as Iida began sputtering incoherent words.

‘ _He looks familiar, but I can’t put a finger onto why._ ’ Izuku thought before shrugging his shoulders, taking a seat, and pulling out one of his notebooks, his tattoo drawing one specifically as he pulled out a mechanical pencil and headed to his most recent picture of the Enma, the judge of hell.

‘ _If I recall, someone named Kuze once had this during the 1980s, a long time ago_.’ Izuku thought as he skilfully added some letters to the scroll near the base of the tattoo as he began to hum a tune.

As he added details to Enma, something yellow got his attention, and that kicked his mind into overdrive as he simply got up and closed his notebook, grabbed a collapsible stick that was a gift from Daisaku Yoshimura for his 15th birthday, and walked up to the yellow object with caution in his steps.

‘ _Okay, this is either someone sleeping or a dead body that was dumped here_.’ He thought as he got up to the yellow object, which looks like a sleeping bag and began poking it.

After the third poke, an irritated groan echoed throughout the class as the sleeping bag began rising slowly, before unzipping to show a dishevelled black-haired man with a scarf around his neck.

“What the hell? I thought that was a dead body.” Izuku spoke out, confusion, earning some laughs from the class and a bemused smirk from the black-haired stranger.

“It took you nearly eight seconds to quiet down, and an interesting reaction from you, Midoriya.” He stated as he looked over the class for a few seconds before pulling a blue jacket out of the sleeping bag.

“Put these on and head outside. You’re doing a quirk apprehension test in the gym.” The older man stated as he left, which confused several students.

Izuku shrugged as he went to get changed.

**_- Time Skip-_ **

By the time class 1-A got to the gym, their teacher was already there, waiting patiently. The students were wearing the gym uniform that consisted of a blue short-sleeve shirt and blue pants with red and white lining. Instead of the given shirt, Izuku opted to wear a dark tank top with some fighting tape wrapped around his hands and wrists.

‘ _Thank you, Mikoto for the suggestion_.’ Izuku thanked his friend within his mind as he paid attention to the scruffy-looking man.

“My name is Shota Aizawa, and for this assessment, you need to complete six tasks.” He stated, before looking at the blonde-haired man.

“Bakugo, since you scored first place, you will give a demonstration. Now tell me, how far could you throw a softball in middle school?” Aizawa asked Bakugo as he thought about it for a second before answering.

“67 metres,” Bakugo answered as Aizawa had a grin on his face.

“Now, how much would that answer change if we factor in your quirk?” he asked, making the blonde-haired kid grin at the prospect of using his quirk.

When Aizawa gave Bakugo the softball, he headed towards the pitching field, did a few stretches before lining up the shot. A wide grin appeared on his face, showing his teeth.

“DIE!” he yelled as he threw the softball with an explosion following behind, rocketing the ball into the heavens.

‘ _Holy fuck! That’s one hell of a quirk!_ ’ Izuku thought as his eyes widen for a brief moment as he felt something on his shoulder, and when he looked at his shoulder, he saw nothing.

‘ _Huh, weird_.’ He thought as he focused on Aizawa.

“Also, whoever gets last place gets expelled.” He bluntly stated, much to the shock of the class.

Some people of the class began to panic, with Aizawa stating that life isn’t fair, so the test shouldn’t be fair.

This response caused Izuku to narrow his eyes at his teacher with suspicion.

‘ _While I do understand that life isn’t fair, it doesn’t give you the right to act like a jackass._ ’ The quirk inheritor thought but kept to himself as he began stretching his muscles for the oncoming tests.

Some time had passed as each test was completed, with Izuku channelling ‘One for All’ throughout his body, no so much that it would break his body, but enough for a boost in performance, which is good enough for him.

As he watched Bakugo, something felt…odd when he interacted that man, but he just couldn’t place a finger onto it. He just shrugged at that before focusing on the tasks at hand.

In the end, there was the pitching field, with lucky Izuku being the first person to do the test, much to his amusement.

“So, I can use any part of my body to launch the softball, right?” the quirk inheritor asked the scruffy man as he sighed.

“Sure, just don’t take too long.” He said as Izuku nodded his head while channelling energy throughout his body.

“Tiger Style.” He muttered as the flow of energy from ‘One for All’ changed slightly, and he felt the unrelenting power of the animal it was named after.

He chucked the softball upwards, and when it began falling, Izuku moved his leg upwards and sent a massive kick towards the ball, propelling the ball into the heavens with green energy crackling around his frame.

“Hmm, 500 metres. Not bad.” Aizawa stated as he ordered Izuku to head back as the next person headed up. After the final person finished the ball throw, the results were shown.

“Let’s see…oh, 16th place, not bad, definitely needs improvement.” Izuku mused out loud as the person who scored 20th place, a rather short man with purple balls in a mohawk instead of hair.

As despair began to flood from him, Aizawa decided to speak.

“Oh yeah, that part about expelling the student in last place. That’s a lie.” He stated bluntly, causing everyone to say something among the lines of ‘What the hell!?’.

While one of the top scorers, someone named Momo Yaoyorozu, thought that it was obvious that Aizawa was lying, Izuku personally thought that was bullshit, but he kept that to himself.

As everyone headed to the changerooms, the quirk inheritor felt something on his shoulders, and he saw a redheaded man with a sharp grin.

“Man! That was amazing! And very manly!” the redheaded man shouted as Izuku simply smiled.

“Yeah, I can thank my friends and two teachers that helped me with training,” Izuku replied as he moved his shoulders.

“Also, what does ‘Tiger Style’ mean?” a girl with short hair and earphone jacks hanging off her earlobes.

“Well, due to how my quirk works, I decided to focus on using that energy in different ways. With ‘Tiger Style’, it focuses on unrelenting power to bulldoze my way to victory. While my other style, ‘Dragon Style’, mainly focuses on making my body lighter and empowering my martial arts skills.” Izuku explained, getting a nod from the girl and a massive grin from the redhead.

“Dragons and tigers are super many! And yeah, that kick seems heavy. Also, names Eijiro Kirishima.” The redhead explained.

“I’m Kyoka Jiro, and that was rocking.” The girl said, making the two boys laugh as they headed to the changerooms.

**_- Time Skip-_ **

“Nice to see you again, Midoriya.” Chiyo ‘Recovery Girl’ Shuzenji said as Izuku walked into her office and bowed.

“Nice to see you too, Shuzenji. I’m here to see if there are any fractures.” Izuku stated, getting a nod from the older woman as she gestures to the bed, with the quirk inheritor nodding and headed over to the bed and laid across the soft bed while she moved a portable x-ray towards his lean frame.

“So, how was your first day?” Shuzenji asked as she looked through the x-ray. Izuku gave a slight shrug.

“We had a quirk assessment test, and I got 16th place. Our teacher, Aizawa, apparently lied about expelling the person that placed last, and while one person in the class thought it was obvious that he was lying, I thought he was serious about that.” Izuku spoke as the elderly woman hummed.

“With Aizawa, the best course of action is to take whatever he says as a certainty, but be cautious of his wording, he’s quite sly but is caring in his own way.” The elderly woman advised as the two stayed quiet while the x-ray did its work.

After a few minutes, Shuzenji wheeled the x-ray back into the storage room as Izuku gets up and begins to button up his dress-shirt.

“Well, you don’t have any fractures, which is good. It’s just general soreness after an endurance run, so be sure to take it easy, Midoriya.” Shuzenji said as Izuku finished buttoning up his dress-shirt and gave her a hug, which she returned.

“Thanks for helping me with ‘ _One for All’_ , especially after Yagi got you involved,” Izuku said with a smile.

“No problems, deary. I worked here when Toshinori went to U.A, so I understand how much of a strain ‘ _One for All’_ can be on the body. So when Toshinori told me about finding a successor, I knew I could help out immediately. And both Tojo and Akiyama were great helpers.” She said, getting a nod from Izuku as he grabbed his blazer and headed to the door, and said his goodbyes.

When Izuku left the office, he smiled.

“While stressful, today was nice.” He said as he walked towards the exit.

**_A/N: This is a snippet for a potential story in the works._ **

**_Some of the changes in this one are that Izuku was raised by his father's two underlings named Mikoto Akiyama and Rensuke Tojo, has forgotten some information due to an accident, resulting in him forgetting about Bakugo, and he's learnt to have some better usage for 'One for All', thanks to both a rigorous training by Yagi, Shuzenji helping with recovery and advice, and both Akiyama and Tojo giving him martial arts training, resulting in the birth of 'Tiger Style' and 'Dragon Style'._ **

**_Also, there is going to be a lot of Yakuza references, so keep an eye out for that in the snippets._ **

**_Chao._ **


	4. Hogwarts PT2, Medical Questionnaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and the gang get to learn more about Izuku's spotty medical history, through a medical questionnaire, of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this clusterfuck.  
> Based off of a Tik Tok by nicquemarina!

“…-ust wait and be patient Ronald, Harry will wake up soon. Madame Pomfrey said he simply was knocked unconscious and didn’t have any injuries except for a bruise or two.”

Hermione’s voice was distant and yet Harry was able to identify the exasperation in her voice.

Groaning he blearily opened his eyes, the fuzzy yet all too familiar ceiling of the infirmary coming into view, Hermione and Ron’s worried yet relieved faces quickly appearing in front of him.

“Hi you two.”

The both grinned, Hermione handing Harry his glasses as he shifted up so he was sitting upright. Stretching his neck Harry glanced around the infirmary, quickly noting the Slytherin transfers across the room, Midoriya sitting upright with bandaged wrapped around his arms, the soft white fabric winding down from under his shirt to where his knuckled began.

His four friends, ‘ _or was it partners? Because half the time Harry wasn’t able to tell’,_ were gathered around his bed, Asui and Todoroki leaning against Iida, who had a rather thick book resting on his lap, Asui curled up with with a drowsy expression on her face, while Todoroki was seemingly fast asleep, face lax and open with the absence of consciousness’, his head resting on Iida’s shoulder.

Uraraka was talking with Midoriya, Iida occasionally looking up to interject with a comment.

Shaking his head Harry turned his focus back to Ron and Hermione. “What happened?” He muttered, one hand coming up to rub at his forehead.

Ron scowled. “You and the new Slytherin seeker crashed into one another mate, it wasn’t bloody, but he broke a few bones in the fall.”

Harry nodded. It was slowly coming back. It was a game of quidditch.

_He and Midoriya had been on opposite sides of the pitch, both looking for the Golden Snitch, which had ended up being high in the air, right in the centre of the pitch, tauntingly flitting amongst the players._

_They had obviously spotted it at the same time, as they had quickly dove for the Snitch, easily becoming a blur of green and red as the pair of them descended upon the palm sized object, hands reached out for the small orb of gold._

_They met at the middle, colliding in a painful manner, somehow managing to knock the other off of their broom in some poor semblance of a tackle before falling down onto the ground meters below them._

And then everything was a blank.

Harry nodded. “…Did we win at least?”

A dark expression made its way onto the gingers face. “No, somehow he,” Ron jerked his head in Midoriya’s direction, ignoring Hermione’s slightly annoyed expression. “Managed to get and keep a hold of the snitch, so we lost to those bloody snakes, again.”

Harry shook his head with a grumble. At the beginning of the quidditch season three of the five transfers had joined the Slytherin Quidditch team, Midoriya becoming their new seeker, Uraraka and Todoroki had become some of the fastest chasers Harry had ever seen, their reflexes scarily fast, Uraraka and Todoroki easily weaving through through the game and avoiding bludgers with ease like they had been doing it their entire lives.

When they joined Slytherin had quickly dominated the field, rarely ever losing a match.

The doors to the infirmary burst open and Madame Pomfrey bustled in, swiftly walking over to Harry.

“Any pain or numbness anywhere Mr Potter?”

Harry shook his head. “A bit sore, but other than that nothing seems wrong.”

Madame Pomfrey nodded with a satisfied expression before briskly walking over to the only other occupants of the infirmary. “Just as a medical check-up, I am going to question you on a few things of previous health matters. A questionnaire if you will.”

Midoriya nodded. “That’s fine with me.”

Madame Pomfrey nodded with a satisfied expression.

“Very well.” With a flick of her wand, a clipboard came flying into her hand.

“Before this, have you broken any bones?”

Midoriya nodded with a small smirk. “Yep!”

“Which bones if I may ask?”

Midoriya gestured to his arms then legs. “Arms and legs.”

Madame Pomfrey huffed. “ _Which_ bones in your arms and legs?”

Without hesitation Midoriya raised an eyebrow and said, “All of them.”

Harry stared at him with a morbid feeling of curiosity.

Shaking her head briefly, Madame Pomfrey didn’t say anything.

“Do you have any tendon damage?”

Midoriya nodded. “Yes, all of my tendons, in both my arms.”

“What the…” Ron was staring, and Harry could see that Hermione was as well.

“Ok, how about high blood pressure?”

Midoriya gave a nonchalant shrug. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure.”

Madame Pomfrey’s voice was tinged with concern.

“Anxiety?”

“Almost always.” Midoriya had a small grin on his face, and Uraraka looked like she couldn’t decide between wanting to laugh or cry.

“Depression!?”

A thoughtful expression made its way onto Midoriya’s face. “Well I do cry a lot, and thing about that fact that everybody I love is gonna die one day.”

Hermione choked.

A giggly tone entered his voice. “That actually keeps me awake at night.”

“Sooo, maybe?”

Harry stared at the cheerful teen with a horrified expression. ‘ _Just what has this guy been through?’_

“Merlin’s beard! What about, traumatic brain injury?”

Midoriya laughed. “Oh yeah! Lots of those.”

Madame Pomfrey’s voice began to take on a more distressed tone.

“Fainting spells?”

Midoriya sighed. “Plenty.”

“Seizure’s!?”

Midoriya let out a small hum before snapping his fingers. “Oh yeah, that one time at summer camp!”

Todoroki let out a small mutter. 

“Merlin’s beard! What don’t you have?”

Midoriya hummed for a few moments, his tongue clicking in thought.

“Oh! I’ve actually never gotten the flu!”

A proud expression made a way across his face.

Iida merely sighed. “Only you Izuku, only you.”

Uraraka cackled while Midoriya smirked. “Sure thing Mr _‘pull an extremely serrated knife that went through proper armour, fore arm and pinned said arm to the ground with my teeth’_.”

Iida groaned. “One time Izuku, _one time.”_

Harry stared at them with a horrified expression, Ron and Hermione looking sick and pale.

With a few glances they all quickly came to an agreement. _‘Time to see what these guys are hiding, and who they really are.’_


End file.
